De la A a la Z (PJO y HoO)
by fanatica49
Summary: Fanfics de PJO y HoO, parejas de la A a la Z, sobre su futuro, pasado o presnte. ATENCION SPOILERS. Si no has leido House of Hades no leas esto, puede tener Spoilers de cualquier libro anterior.
1. A de Apertura (Caleo)

**A de apertura (Caleo)**

Calypso observaba el amanecer de las afueras de la ciudad desde su habitación. Era un día despejado, aunque había algunas nubes que gracias a la luz del sol tenían bonitos color que contrastaban con los del cielo.

Leo, que hasta hace un momento dormía en la cama de al lado, la abrazaba ahora desde atrás.

- Bonito amanecer –murmuro en su oreja, sonriendo.

- Precioso.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirando como el sol iluminaba el parque de enfrente y la vida en la ciudad comenzaba a despertar.

Hoy era un día especial. Por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos lo habían conseguido. Garaje de Leo y Calypso: Reparación de coches y monstruos mecánicos abría hoy. Llevaban muchísimo esperándolo.

Cuando Calypso llego junto a Leo a Nueva York, era todo una broma. Bromeaban sobre ello casi todas las veces que se veían. Poco a poco se volvió en un sueño. Un alocado sueño que querían cumplir.

Y por fin hoy se hacía realidad. Habían pedido ayuda a los hermanos de Leo, y como no, a sus amigos, Jason, Piper, etc. La verdad es que habían contribuido bastante. Habían echado una mano al recaudar el dinero para que pudieran empezar y luego habían ayudado a traer las cosas para montar el garaje. Jason incluso les había dado la idea de mudarse a un piso que había encima de su taller.

Así que allí estaban un mes después. Dentro de unas horas abrirían las puertas. Habían repartido folletos, todo estaba impecable y Calypso había conseguido que Leo se levantara temprano.

Calypso preparo un desayuno especial y por fin bajaron a terminar de comprobarlo todo. Las maquinas estaban en su punto, las frutas y verduras eran frescas; todo estaba en su sitio.

A las ocho en punto se colocaron ante las puertas de su negocio. Mientras se daban un beso dieron la vuelta al cartel.

Aquel día cumplieron su sueño.


	2. B de Barco (Caleo)

B de Barco (Caleo)

Calypso estaba trasplantando algunas flores. Se concentraba en ello para no pensar en Leo. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Observo la hermosa playa que había ante ella. Allí había sido donde le había visto por última vez, cuando le beso y donde él había partido a salvar el mundo.

Era tan distinto de todos los héroes que había visto marchar. Para empezar, la primera vez que le vio pensaba que le estaban gastando una broma. ¿Cómo podía aquel muchacho flacucho y medio chamuscado ser un héroe? No tardó mucho en cambiar de opinión.

La verdad es que al principio le resulto curioso las cosas que había y decía. Ninguno de los que habían llegado allí decían cosas parecidas, y mucho menos trabajaban así.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, y algo fue creciendo en su interior. Algo diferente y sincero.

Y el día que tuvo que irse, lo sintió muchísimo más que cualquiera de las otras marchas que había presenciado.

Termino con sus queridas plantas y se fue hacia su mesa para comer, con todo el trabajo le había entrado hambre. Entonces se fijó en una pequeña mancha en el horizonte. Al principio era pequeña y casi no se distinguía, pero avanzaba velozmente sobre las olas. Un flamante barco, con una cabeza de dragón de metal se dirigía hacia su playa a toda velocidad.

Más tarde, cuando Calypso intentara analizar lo que había sentido en esos momentos no podría. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y emocionada por algo. Nunca, en sus 3000 años de vida se había sentido más feliz que en ese instante. Bueno, sí. Cuando vio bajar al chico que manejaba aquel gran barco.

- Te lo dije, nada de promesas vacías - le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que se le derritiera el corazón.

Su beso fue cálido, como él. Hizo que todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella isla hubiera merecido la pena.

- ¿Esto si está pasando verdad? –Leo se había separado lo justo para decir aquello, y Calypso sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, y Leo subió a Calypso al barco.

- Festus, esta es Calypso. Calypso, Festus –les presento. Festus emitió una serie de crujidos para saludar.

- Encantada Festus. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

- De eso quería hablarte. Veras, este barco esta genial, y me ha servido para llegar hasta aquí… Pero cuando lleguemos al campamento me gustaría que me ayudaras a reparar a Festus. Quiero que lo veas como era antes, pero necesito ayuda, y no creo que haya nadie más adecuado que tú para eso. Y además así, podríamos, bueno, ya sabes, visitar todos los sitios que no has podido conocer y…

Leo no había casi respirado mientras decía aquello. Se veía que estaba nervioso, porque incluso movía más las manos de lo habitual.

Calypso sonrió, lo que pareció tranquilizarle un poco.

- Me parece un plan genial.


	3. C de Can (frazel)

Frank le había cogido el gusto a dormir como un Rottweiler. La verdad, las primeras noches lo hacía sin querer y se despertaba de esa forma.

El primer día se asusto, pero había dormido bien, así que tampoco le dio gran importancia. Y ahora, después de que las voces de Marte y Ares desaparecieran, las pesadillas eran menos traumáticas.

Pero era su secreto. Si alguien le descubriera se moriría de vergüenza. Bastante mal lo había pasado con lo de lagartija, y aunque ya no le tomaban el pelo con eso, se había quedado en su top ten de momentos vergonzosos.

Aquel día no pensaba quedarse dormido. De verdad, solo estaba leyendo un poco en su camarote, no era de noche y no estaba cansado. Los monstruos no habían atacado mucho durante su turno. Pero sin querer se quedó completamente dormido.

Estaba soñando tan profundamente, que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta la primera vez. Era Percy, que le avisaba que iban a cenar, pero supuso que estaría dormido y tampoco quería despertarle. La segunda vez fue Hazel, después de cenar, pero él seguía dormido. La tercera, fue justo antes de su guardia. Sintiéndolo mucho, Hazel entro en su habitación. Los demás también habían hecho sus guardias y estaban agotados.

¿Pero que se encontró? Un rottweiler negro con un libro en la cabeza. Al principio la confundió. ¿Qué hacia un rottweiler en el camarote de Frank? No había terminado de formular la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que el perro era Frank.

- Frank. Eh, Frank. Despierta. Nos toca vigilar.

Frank se despertó. Al principio no comprendía por que Hazel le miraba de esa forma. Ni porque parecía tan grande.

Luego cayó en la cuenta. Si se había dormido…oh, dioses.

Cambio de forma inmediatamente, completamente ruborizado. Dioses, era lo último que le faltaba.

- Yo…bueno, yo solo…-intento explicarse. Pero Hazel solo sonrió, se le acercó y le dio un beso. Frank se quedó boquiabierto y ella rio ante su expresión.

- Venga, vamos –dijo mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de él- Ahora nos toca guardia.


End file.
